Talk:Twin Bodies Solacratus/@comment-32794100-20171218035251
Hello! Nice to see this Wikia alive again, but it's just 3 of us now, to be honest, and it's kinda sad... I've got some critics/comments if you want to know about this Unit, let's get into it, shall we? 1. LS is kinda weak and I must say this is by far, the weakest LS even for a Mock Units. Rahnas (You can click his name for the link) LS has 5 buffs in it and you're just like have what? 3 buffs? No Stats booster? That's very underwhelming even for the Unit that cost 52 while Rahnas is like 47 Cost. I think Yohanes could explain it why though... I'm just going to leave it for you to be guessed 2. Mock Unit can be claimed as Mock Unit IF its based on the canon story of BF World, while you may called it as Mock, that doesn't mean it was "Mock Unit" for them, it's still a normal common Unit as we are the one who created it and not them thus it should be overwhelming than Mock Units are, that's what Fan-unit is. 3. For BB/SBB I think it's good to have 3 buffs since Mock Unit IS having a 3 buffs as well but once again, this isn't a Mock Unit and even if it is, to have 52 Cost with just 3 buffs? I don't think it's a good/wise choice in the first place. 4. I don't think the SP list is quite good even for this Unit itself. It's too oriented in Critical buffs and most of it are unecessary... I mean it's OP and all to have ignore Critical Resistance in the first place but really? Are you sure about that? You didn't have Stats booster SP and another addition that makes it like "OOF" or some sort of that. Most of the Units have 9 - 12 SP List as for the basic, even a unit like Rahnas had 9 in the first place and you're just stopped at 7? I think this Unit deserve more variety or at least 2 more SP as its power. 5. Sphere wise, it's very weak... Compared to the actual Sphere in BF I think this isn't the most desired one. I mean, to have a same type of sphere and I have to use them both by using an enormous SP cost just to make it kinda good isn't a wise choice in the first place. At least make some differences, both of them only have 30% ATK with bunch of buffs that doesn't make any sense... 6. ES wise, it's also kinda weak... No matter how you sugar coat it. I know a perfect Unit that I can kill this Unit, did you want to know? Leo Whitefang... He's gonna love to pound this guy to the bottom since his LS was supposed to be BB Damage Reduction, right? Unlike Regil or etc that has all of it reduce by 15%, right? Leo's gonna love it. I mean, my Leo's damage without BB/SBB is around 200K - 300K, so yeah this Unit is kinda underwhelming and even Leo is 50 Cost, not 52 Cost.